gun_otafandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers' Guild
=Registration= The Adventurers' Guild is not involved in any death, accidents, or illness. Furthermore, there is a requirement to pay 1 silver coin as a registration fee. The adventure must give his or her name, age, birthplace, race, religious faith, rank in case you are a magician, previous job, normally used weapons, used language, used letters, and so on. Adventurer Registration Tag This thin metal tag is a label showing the adventurer's qualifications. It is about the size of a soldier's dog tag. The name, adventurer level, magic ability, and religion are magically carved on it. Transaction information is temporarily recorded on the tag. If one confirm that information at the Adventurers' Guild, it will be used to grade one for a level increase. Tags are not to be used by anyone other than the tag holder. Tags are not to be lent out. Tags are not to be bought or sold. Tags are not to be falsified, and its contents are not to be modified. (There is a special prevention magic applied, in order to confirm the tag holder's identity, forgery is made impossible.) In case the tag is stolen or misplaced, the Adventurers' Guild is to be immediately notified in order to invalidate the tag. In case the tag needs to be reissued, an interview and a reissue fee (5 silver coins) will be required. In cases where the tag holder does not follow the above mentioned procedures, he will have his level demoted. At worst, guild membership will be terminated, and the tag holder will not be able to register again. Furthermore, if a tag is found during a quest, it is to be brought back to the guild for a reward. =Adventures= There is no age limits for membership in the Adventurers' Guild, illness, injury, death, and any trouble encountered are the sole responsibility of the adventurers’ themselves. =Ranks= Adventures are divided into 5 grades. Beginners are level 1. The highest ones are level 5. The levels are raised by the guild in order depending on efficiency when handling quests. These evaluation criteria are always fair. There are no distinctions based on race whatsoever. *Level I *Level II *Level III Becoming a level 4 or 5 is no longer based on assessment of the individual, but of the team. *Level IV *Level V =Fields of Expertise= There are different fields of expertise, depending on the adventurer. *Those who specialize in monster extermination —Monster Hunters *Those who specialize in ruins and dungeons —Treasure Hunters *Those who specialize in guard duty —Guardians *Those who specialize in fighting against magicians —Magician Killers *Those who specialize in fighting against people —Mercenaries, Head Hunters =Jobs= There are 5 ways to receive jobs. #Getting a job request by choosing from the posts on the bulletin boards. #Getting a job request by choosing upon consultation with a contact person. #Getting a job request directly from the client. #Getting a job request directly from the guild. #Other methods (like suddenly getting rolled up in a job request) =Quests= *Level 1: weeding, helping to move, searching for lost pets, working as a tutor(this is slightly better paid)―― normally one will get 5 big copper ~ 1 silver coin. *Level 2: monster extermination in the outskirts――normally you will get 1 silver coin ~ 3 silver coins. *Level 3: its needed to go afar, there are high level monster exterminations, guarding wagons, etc. ―― normally you will get 1 silver coin ~ 1 gold coin depending on negotiations. From here on depositing money occurs. It is a system intended to prevent taking on jobs without actually doing them. The money is refunded after the quest. Also this becomes beyond the work of an individual. *Level 4: jobs here are further discussions that are needed. The amount of pay is negotiable. Guarding important people, exterminating magicians with a bounty, etc. *Level 5: extermination of a stray dragon, giant, etc. There are demerits that let you hesitate in many cases, taxes must be paid to the adventurers guild, once entered one cannot easily slip out after the enrollment and so on. Level 1 adventurers cannot take jobs meant for level 5. Higher level adventurers are also not allowed to take a level 1 adventurer along when undertaking level 5 quests. Level 5 quests pay quite a large sum as compensation, but those are mostly situations where their lives are at stake. The prohibition exists so that they wouldn't become a burden and because there are cases where, at worst, the precious level 5 talents meet their deaths. On the contrary, level 5 people can take on level 1 jobs without any problem. No penalties are imposed. But by unspoken agreement, such behavior is frowned upon, and so the guild recommend they do not do that unless it's absolutely necessary. Such as requests from personal relations, or so, maybe. It's extremely rare for level 1 quests, but if it's level 3, there are people who take the job for all sorts of reasons like having free time. =Team= Unlike Legions, teams do not have names. To point out the case, random adventurers without acquaintance gather temporarily. The merit of teams is that there is no particular restriction in numbers, no taxes, and so on. The downside is that it is hard for them to get assigned good quests that wouldn't go to the Legions, they also can't complain if their talented personnel get scouted. =Legions= If you become an adventurer and fulfill the requirements, you can receive the rights to start a Legion from the Adventurers' Guild. Among Legions, there are ones advertising specialties like "Won't defeat anything but dragons," "Won't accept members other than noble magicians higher than B rank," "Only accepts female adventurers as members." If you make a name for yourself, people seeking assistance will directly come to you. In order to establish a legion the founder needs a level 5 as sponsor and more than two level 4’s signatures. In case a legion is raised, every year an amount of money due to proceeds is to be paid as a fixed sum of taxes to the adventurer union guild. In return for the taxes paid, you get preferential assignment of good quests or quests that you prefer, and also introductions to talented personnel that you may want. Naturally in case the amount of taxes is swindled, additional taxes have to be paid or in the worst case, the rights of a legion will be revoked. Lastly, it was declared that the troubles of the legion are of no concern to the adventurer union guild. The plus side of Legions is that it's easier to get good quests and being able to maintain a standard level of competence by way of enrollment tests. Also, they can establish terms for leaving the Legion and regulations, inflicting penalties if those are violated. If the violation is intolerable, the violator can at worst be banished from the Adventurers' Guild. =History= After the heroes of the 5 races sealed the demon king, they let their pupils exterminate demons who were still rampant in the whole world. That was how the Adventurers' Guild began. Because of that, the outlines of the heroes of the 5 races were branded on the Adventurers' Guild signboard.